Many buildings, facilities, and other structures include secure communication networks, which are used for wireless and other types of communications. For example, chemical plants and other industrial facilities often include wired and wireless networks, which can be used for a wide variety of purposes. As particular examples, the wired and wireless networks in industrial facilities could be used to transport data to and from process controllers, process sensors, and process actuators. The wireless networks could also facilitate wireless communications between personnel working in the industrial facilities.